1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rigid window module attached directly into flexible fabric of a structure such as a soft top of an automobile or of a boat, or tent trailer.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
Tents, tent trailers, and the soft tops of convertible vehicles such as automobiles and boats have traditionally been provided with soft transparent windows which fold with the fabric of the basic structure. Usually these windows either do not open or may be provided with zippers. Frequently, they are formed of polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
For soft topped cars, windows may be provided which roll up and down into a structural door in a similar manner to windows provided in hard topped cars. For these cars the soft top extends over the top of the window. In this case the soft top itself may be provided with part of the rigid frame for the window which must be fitted to the window and accurately positioned in use. This rigid shaped frame portions may cause difficulty in folding away the soft top and in fitting to the window in unfolding.
The soft zippered window is not always convenient to operate especially when only momentary opening of the window is required such as, for example, when accepting dispensing of a parking ticket from an automatic dispensing machine or, at automatic take-out stations of restaurants etc. Moreover, even high quality zippers tend to corrode or stick over long usage. When windows are provided in rigid conventional type doors, considerable heavy body structure of the car may be necessary for support of the door and to provide a frame to carry the soft top above the window. This heavy structure is not always desirable in light sports type automobiles where styling, stream lining and lightness all suggest that the soft top should extend only over the cockpit.
Many problems exist with flexible windows; some of which pose a safety concern. Weatherability of the PVC film is the biggest factor affecting the windows. Age yellowing of the film is a common occurrence that can lead to diminished luminous transmittance and increased visual distortion. Additionally, during cold weather months, frost and snow are difficult to remove due to the flexibility of the vinyl windows. Cold temperatures also make them more brittle thus increasing susceptibility to scratching and/or tearing by ice scrappers or brushes. Also, the flexible material can easily distort resulting in impaired visibility.
Zippers provide a means for opening and closing these flexible windows, but these prove to be both inconvenient and impractical. Zippers do stick due to wear and under certain conditions such as the incursion of foreign bodies (e.g. dirt) or freeze in cold weather. Also, trying to open these while the vehicle is in motion could interfere with its safe operation.
The present inventors have attempted to devise a rigid openable window to be fixed directly into the flexible material, e.g. canvas, of the soft top of a convertible automobile. The problems they faced were the provision of a frame which was not so bulky that it causes problems when folding the soft top into its folded away position. At least, folding away the soft top provided with such window should cause problems which are no worse than those encountered when the soft top includes part of the window frame which must cover windows which roll down into the door.
This current invention aims to provide, a window in a soft top of vehicle, in which there is little deterioration of light transmission with time.